Esto es Guerra
by DLila
Summary: Hay guerras que se pierden antes de entrar al campo de batalla, esto lo sabe muy bien Rose Weasley. Pero eso no implica que deje le luchar especialmente cuando se tiene a Ted Lupin como compañero y a James Potter como sanador de cabecera.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola:**

Acá tengo otro fic. Está vez uno relacionado con la nueva generación. Espero que les guste.

La única advertencia es el lenguaje, a medida que avance el plot quizás cambien la categoría.

** ¡No se olviden de comentar! **

* * *

**Esto es Guerra**

**Capitulo 1: Llamadas de Guerra**

Las maldiciones llueven sobre nuestras cabezas, esto es una carnicería. Las balas están mágicamente protegidas contra los hechizos, si una bala te toca en verdad puedes morir. No puedo respirar, el aire es espeso, tan denso que como si respiráramos humo. No puedo ver a mis compañeros, solo las espaldas de los cuerpos inertes caídos en acción. Puedo reconocer a un buen auror mirando a la nada, debimos de haber sabido que se trataba de un doble agente. Corro en dirección a la salida más cercana, estamos en un casino, un lugar muggle donde la gente hace apuestas, y donde casi siempre atrapamos a los malditos traficantes.

Pero esto se ha ido de las mano, siento a mis piernas húmedas, miro en esa dirección y me doy cuenta, estoy en medio de un rio de sangre. ¡Maldición! Escucho gritar a una mujer, su grito es tan fuerte, tan insoportablemente doloroso que me tengo.

Mi respiración se agita. Me pego a la pared, intentando que ninguna de las maldiciones me toque. ¡Odio esta maldita guerra sin sentido! La lacra más fétida de la sociedad muggle se ha unido con algunas escorias de la sociedad mágica. Todo con el fin de dominar el norte de áfrica y eventualmente ingresar a Europa por España. Lo único que quieren es poder, dinero, muerte y el libre tráfico de drogas. Pero no lo vamos a permitir, no mientras el ministerio de magia lo permita.

—¡Lupin!— escucho y busco de donde vienen los gritos, todo está oscuro. Solo distingo las luces de neón. — ¡Lupin!— vuele a gritar y siento que me tocan los tobillos, es mi compañero Stephan está herido en la pierna. Se arrastra junto a mi.

— Por un demonio Stephan ¿ Sientes las piernas?— Le lanza una carcajada muy a su estilo y me grita— ¡ No, me estoy arrastrando porque quiero sentir el piso!— a pesar de estar en medio de un enfrentamiento se da el lujo de hacer sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos.

— No estoy para bromas ¿ están muertas o solo te duelen?— Una explosión nos atonto por un par de segundos, muggles corrían en direcciones contrarias. La droga se había convertido en el peor enemigo de esa sociedad. Todos habían contribuido para que eso pasara.

— siento como si me quemaran… pero todavía puedo correr, Ted, tenemos que salir de acá McGregor y la tropa número cinco ya han regresado. Potter ha dado la orden que recojamos a nuestro contacto y nos larguemos, pero sinceramente creo que va ser imposible— dice esto y veo como de su boca discurre un hilo de sangre. El escenario no pinta para nada bien, si es que la tropa de vanguardia ya se había retirado es quiere decir que estamos en aprietos.

— Anda tú con el resto— le digo— Yo me encargo de nuestro contacto.

— Lupin, ya debe estar muerta. Teníamos que haberla recogido hace media hora, los malditos ya explotaron el cañón oeste. ¡Vámonos!

— Joder Stephan.. no puedo irme sin terminar mi misión. Dime las indicaciones del jefe— Cojo a mi compañero de las manos, lo obligo a mantenerse en pie – solo que la lleves con vida al ministerio, me dijo que tu sabrías quien es, no dijo más

— Por un demonio, ya no soy el jefe se este escuadrón ¿ cómo diablos voy a saber?— Otra explosión sonó y esta vez los gritos de la mujer se intensificaron—

¡Anda! Regresen a la base!— Le grito a Stephan este oprime un gesto de dolor y corre con las fuerzas que le quedan por el pasadizo hasta desaparecer en un "Puft"

Ahora me toca mi ser mi movida. Esta era una intervención sorpresa, sabemos quien nos traiciono, pero yo hasta ahora no se quien no estaba salvando el pellejo. Unos segundos antes de la intervención mi padrino nos comunico que habían explosivos por todos lados y que estábamos rodeados, su informante había sido capturada, pero gracias pudimos librarnos del matadero. Tengo que rescatar a la informante, aunque sea a su cuerpo.

Los gritos de la mujer se intensifican aun más, escucho sus gemidos, y se que está tras la puerta que está en frente mío.

—¡Dinos! Escupe ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién eres?— No estaban hablando español ni ingles, su dejo era el de un francés de la costa oeste. Eran los encargados de las mercancías.

— ¡Crucio!— la mujer grito con potencia. – Dinos quien eres, sino quieres volverte loca de dolor…

—Soy una perra y soy tu madre— grita ella, su voz es atormentada, aspera… reconoce esa voz. A pesar que nunca la había escuchar hablar en ese idioma y menos improperios, la identifico.

— ¡ Cruccio!— volvieron a maldecir — No me exasperes, perra, dentro de poco llegará el jefe y él usará contigo Legeritmancia…

— dudo…— su respiración se entrecortaba por los gemidos de dolor —que dos orates puedan usar ese tipo de magia…— No puedo esperar, los está provocando demasiado. De una sola patada rompo la puerta de aluminio, corro y salto hasta el primer individuo. Me intenta dispara con una pistola mágicamente alterada, pero lo desarmo y lo congelo.

El otro tipo sujeta a la mujer del cuello. Y la veo solo por una fracción de segundos, su cabello es largo, rizado y rubio, totalmente descontrolado. Su rostro un tanto desfigurado por las torturas, pero se puede notar las sus labios pequeños y carnosos sangrar… aunque esta distinta a mis recuerdos típicos la puedo reconocer.

— Te mueves y la mato— me dice en un perfecto ingles que puedo reconocer, el si era mago, tenia una varita sujetándola al cuello. Pero el no esta consciente que está frente al mejor auror de su generación. Al más rápido, al más fuerte. En solo unos segundos y sin utilizar mi varita lo congelo y desarmo. Tomo a nuestra informante de la cintura y desaparezco junto a ella.

**—.—.—**

**Meses después**

_**La resaca emocional de James Potter**_

Los bares o cantinas muggles nunca antes me habían gustado, pero desde hacía ya tiempo eran mis lugares favoritos. Sí, ahí nadie te hace demasiadas preguntas. No es que tuviera una vida trágica ni mucho menos miserable, todo lo que he tenido en mi vida me lo he ganado a pulso. No me estoy quejando de la vida que llevo, es buena, no ha sido fácil crecer bajo la sombra de mi famoso padre, pero tampoco aplica para que mi vida se catalogada como una tragedia. Aunque si solo se centrara en mi vida amorosa quedaría a la altura de las películas de guerra. Sí, me gustan mucho las cantinas muggles.

Pero hoy no estoy por diversión, vengo a recoger a mi primo, Ted. "James, tu no eres mi primo. No, eres mi hermano" siempre me dice eso cuando está ebrio, generalmente sus borracheras, aunque esporádicas se deben por celebraciones "Hoy atrapamos al prófugo que faltaba" ;"Hoy ganaron los Puddlemere United"; "Le voy a proponer matrimonio a Victorie un día de estos". Pero hoy no es una de esas borracheras, no. Ted está ebrio , pero no dice ni una sola palabra solo se pone a llorar.

Mi primo está procesando la peor noticia que ha podido recibir, Victorie se ha casado y había formado una familia. Y no precisamente con él. Todo empezó cuando tuvo que viajar a África persiguiendo a un rankeado delincuente, ella quien por entonces vivía con él había empezado a trabajar en Gringotts. Todo era felicidad hasta que ella conoció a un francés de intercambio, se enamoraron y al día siguiente del regreso de Ted. Victorie le suelta la bomba, el popular " No eres tu, soy yo". Fue horrible de ver, Ted suplicándole una oportunidad y Victorie enseñándole su anillo de compromiso. Mi padre estaba muy preocupado por Ted, casi no comía, ni dormía, se las pasaba en el trabajo haciendo más guardias de las que su cuerpo soportaba. En realidad todos estábamos preocupados.

Unos meses antes del matrimonio Ted comenzó a cambiar, ya empezaba a hacer bromas, ya se quedaba en nuestra casa. Hasta incluso conoció a Henry, el prometido de Victorie, y le trato como de la familia. Todo era demasiado surreal, demasiado bizarro. El mismo día del matrimonio él fue el alma de la fiesta, tío Ronald le tuvo que jurar a su esposa que no le vendió Felix felicis, era difícil de creer. Una de las personas que menos confiaba en esa postura era Rose, si que estaba molesta "No sé a quién quiere engañar" "Tienes que hablar con él". El pobre hombre estaba superando a su ex, pero esto a ella no le cuadraba. Y creo que tenía razón. Porque hoy, casi un año después de la boda mi primo ha explotado. Cuando Rose piensa algo generalmente es cierto, ese es su don. Rose nunca se ha equivocado, bueno sí una vez, conmigo, pero es algo que no quiero recordar…

—Vamos Teddy… estas aquí desde las diez de la mañana— sujeto su brazo y lo pongo detrás de mi cuello, pero es un peso muerto. No le debería llamar Teddy, Ted tiene casi veintinueve años y es el jefe del escuadrón de ataque de los aurores. No estoy muy al tanto, el hospital me tiene absorbido y ya casi no puedo hablar de esos temas con él.

—No…— su voz discurre entre el embriaguez y el dolor. Ya ni siquiera apesta a alcohol se ha mimetizado con el. No hay rastro de mi héroe de infancia, solo es un saco roto de sueño y promesas de amor. Ted no se merecía eso… Mi madre decía que Ted tenia el carácter bonachón de su padre, siempre sacrificándose por el resto, siempre prefiriendo amar antes de ser amado. Lo que hizo Victorie no estuvo bien, dejarle de esa manera y casarse a los meses no fue nada gentil, pero ningún Weasley a excepción de Rose se atrevió a juzgar el hecho.

—Ted, vamos… te llevo a tu casa—está vez lo sujeto fuertemente y usando mi varita aparemos en mi departamento. Dejo a mi primo en el sillón y este cae como un saco. No se queja, ya no llora, esta ido, borracho y adolorido.

Felizmente Susan está en Paris cambiando de guardarropa, porque si se entera que he traído a mi primo borracho y le he dejado dormir en su precioso sofá Italiano me caería un maldición que dudo mucho me pudieran tratar en San Mungo.

Saco de mi estudio, la pócima que necesito, un tranquilizante y un quita resaca. Esto debería hacerlo dormir, relajarlo. Guardo las otras pócimas y las dejo al costado de mi bata verde de trabajo. Le sirvo un vaso de agua y le ofrezco la pócima.

El aunque está ebrio todavía coordina sus movimientos, toma el vaso de agua la pócima y se queda en la misma posición como si un dementor de hubiera comido el alma. No duerme, debería dormir.

—Vamos tío… necesitas dormir— transfiguro el sofá en una cama y los cojines en almohadas, Pero Ted sigue en la misma posición de gárgola

—Ted, es en serio… es por tu bien— Sus cabello castaños parecen deteriorados igual que su piel, sus ojos ya están secos, pero igual de vacíos. A mi primo le han quitado todas las ganas de ser feliz.

— Te admiro James— me dice y me noquea,¿ a qué venia eso? Quizás influenciaba el hecho que estuviera ebrio y que le recogiese. Pero me doy cuenta que está mirando las fotos que adornan mi departamento, sí… esas en que aparezco con Susan. Joder…

— No digas tonterías..—musito, en serio que es un tontería nadie debería admirarme.

— no, es en serio. Apenas descubriste quien era la mujer de tu vida le pusiste el anillo y os casasteis…— Trago grueso, no quiero recordarlo, no me gusta… son piezas vacías de mi vida. Mi primo no puede saber que vivo y proyecto una mentira que a veces creo. Pero viéndole como ahora siento que lo dice con sorna, como si también quisiera hacer miserable este momento también para mi.

— Ted, venga tienes que dormir…

— no. Quiero decir… si es que yo no le hubiera tenido miedo al matrimonio, si es que no hubiera echo caso de lo que decían mis compañeros, quizás ella no me hubiera dejado. Quizás nunca hubiera dudado de mi amor… Porque… ella se fue con el primero que le dijo "cásate conmigo ahora"…. Ese debí ser yo— Su voz es fría como una flecha que cruza el viento y se posa sobre la cabeza de alguien. Ese hombre sentado en mi sillón no es mi primo, no el que recuerdo.

— Ted deja de atormentarte— le digo, y me siento a su costado. Desde hace años no tengo una conversación como se debe con él. Desde que paso… desde ella. Y no, no me refiero a mi esposa, sino a la mujer que me posee, es diferente.

He evitado hablar con él sobre esos temas desde que salí de Hogwarts porque simplemente no quería mentirle, siempre cambiaba de conversación o mentía… sí mentía.

—Te digo, es en serio…. Te admiro… ojalá hubiera sido un poco como tu— le miro y el me observa vacío… pero siento que puede leerme, ese es un de sus talentos, leer a las personas detrás de sus palabras.

Sabe que estoy en desacuerdo con él, sabe que me oculto cosas, pero prefiere seguirme el juego. Supongo que debe sentirse algo ofendido, después de todo yo siempre me jacto de decir que el aparte de ser mi primo es mi mejor amigo. Me ha empezado a doler la cabeza. La luz tenue de la habitación es marco de un momento amargo tanto mío como el de él.

—¿me admiras porqué como mantengo mi careta todo el tiempo o porqué en verdad crees que soy feliz?— lo suelto y el da un pequeño brinco sonríe de lado se seca un poco de sudor en la frente y dice más ya sobrio.

— por lo primero— entonces el sabe que desde años ya no soy yo. Desde hace años que vivo una mentira.

— pues es una mierda. No sé si es peor que lo tuyo, pero es una completa mierda— le respondo. Me paro y me acerco al mini—bar de la sala, y saco una botella de whiskey.

— joder tío… es que no lo entiendo… ¿por qué te casaste con Susan? Hay que ser un idiota o un ciego para no darse cuenta que no la soportas…— Ha dejado hablar de Victorie y es bueno, pero ha empezado a tocar las fibras más dolorosas de mis heridas.

— unos van a cantinas otros preferimos jodernos la vida de otro modo— le alcanzo un vaso de whiskey, y tomamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— se qué me pregunta por ella. No puedo, no quiero decirlo. Ese secreto va ir conmigo a la tumba.

— Violet – miento con experticia de un Slytherin. Probablemente Ted no me crea, después de todo el es un auror experto, debe de saber que miento. Ojalá entienda que no quiero develar su identidad.

— ¿Qué paso?

— No podía, simplemente… estaba prohibido— ruego que no me pregunte, porque no quiero mentir. Espero que pueda leer eso, no quiero echarme ni limón ni sal en la herida.

—¿ Te casaste para olvidarla?— su pregunta suena lógica.

— Me case para alejarla… pero a ella le importa una mierda. A mi no. Yo tengo principios ¿sabes? — me sirvo otra copa y siento que Ted me mira con insistencia.

— Déjame ver si te entiendo— dice después de unos segundos— ¿ ella te ama?— yo asiento— ¿y tu a ella?— vuelvo a asentir.

— ¿Está casada, tiene hijos?— y yo niego.

— Nada de eso… está prohibido, tan simple como eso— le digo y seco otra copa— nunca entenderías… ella no debería de estar enamorada de mi, yo no soy bueno para ella. Me he cansado de hacerla entrar en razón— le digo abatido

— Quizás y ella sea quien lo tenga.

— No, no lo tiene. Y sinceramente no importa quien tenga razón o no. Susan está en pleno tratamiento de fertilidad, pronto seré padre y todas esas cosas quedarán enterradas. Estoy seguro— Observo que la boca de Ted se convierte en una "O".

— ¿ Y qué opina ella?

— Pues… está loca. No lo quiere aceptar. Las mujeres son unas exageradas. Piensan que el amor puede todo. Pues hay cosas que no, así de simple, no importa cuanto luches, no siempre se gana— Exhalo tan fuerte que se confunde con el pitido de un tren.

— James… si me dijeras quien es… quizás… y podría ayudarte— dice el, no ha tocado su segunda copa de Whiskey,

—nadie puede. Pero… está bien, yo estoy bien. Tengo lo que cualquiera desearía. Susan no será ella, pero es lo anterior y me quiere… y tenemos la misma manera de ver el mundo

—Sabes que te quiero, James. Pero en estos momentos me gustaría darte un puñete, ¿no te das cuenta? Afuera hay una mujer que te ama y que tu amas y que no sé porqué jodidas razones no pueden estar juntos. Si fuera tu… no estaría sentado acá, le estaría haciendo cuantos hijos pudiera…

Le miro y sonrió a veces Ted tenia maneras muy explicitas de decir las cosas, quizás por esas razones era mi héroe de niño, ahora sería políticamente incorrecto. Ted es un buen hermano, un buen amigo, un excelente auror pero no tiene ni puñetera idea por lo que estoy pasando.

—Ese es unos de los problemas. No puedo tener hijos con ella— le digo y el silencio se hace. Ted no lo entiende. Y doy gracias a dios que no lo haga.

—.—.—

**Un pequeño detalle en el escuadrón- Teddy**

La veo caminar seria, muy atípico en ella. Lleva en cima una pila de papeles en las manos, vestida con su traje típico del ministerio. Todos en la oficina piensan que ella se encarga de las leyes… del papeleo, la subestiman en cierta forma. No puedo ser hipócrita, yo también pensaba lo mismo de ella hasta hace unos meses. "Rosie es la mascota del escuadrón de aurores" pensaba, encargada únicamente en velar por el papeleo. ¿Quién lo hubiera podido imaginar? Mis recuerdos de ella eran como "la pequeña flor de tío Ronald" o "la mini copia de tía Hermione" Pero nada más ajeno a esos pensamientos. Esa niña era estopa, era un volcán, pero de esos que emergen bajo el agua y no se ven venir hasta que forman una isla completa.

Ella camina, malhumorada repasa algo en su cabeza. Con su típica expresión Weasley, especialmente cuando le tratan de tomar el pelo, se convierte en la caricatura de tía Ginny. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan talentosa como ella puede guardar las apariencias, ocultar su identidad en diferentes misiones? Es una guerrera, una verdadera amazonas. Ya he peleado junto ella en dos ocasiones, creo que aquellas oportunidades dejo esterilizados a los malhechores con solo una mirada y una patada en la descendencia. Sus hechizos eran la definición de un verdadero auror, pero todo, todo lo sabía ocultar.

—Me puedes hacer un favor Stephan… deja de dejarme flores en mi escritorio, me quita espacio— Mi compañero le sonríe, creo que le gusta sacarla de quicio. ¿Y a quien no le gustaría? Si ella ponía su cara de una forma que a lo que invitaba era un beso profundo en la frente.

—Vamos Weasley no te hagas de rogar… a mi lado podrías dejar de trabajar como una simple secretaria y criar a mis hijos ¿cuántos mini Stephan te gustaría tener?— Rose parece estallar por unos segundos, pero después sonríe.

— Stephan… no soy zoofílica…

— Zooqué — Se rasco la cabeza

—no vales la pena—Sonríe y está vez me mira— Hey Ted ¿nos vemos en el cumpleaños de mi madre?

—No lo creo Rose, tengo trabajo…—

—.—.—.

**Una especie de muerte anunciada- James**

Mi corazón trota, corre, vuela. Así se siente. Cuando ella mira mis labios, cuando me arrincona en una de los pasillos de la vieja madriguera, cuando me roba un beso, cuando me encierra con ella en el armario de escobas o simplemente cuando me mira mordiéndose los labios. A ella no le importa si su padre nos descubre, le importa un comino si mi mujer abre la puerta. A ella nunca le ha importado la familia, en eso es tan diferente a su madre, mi tía es todo lo contrario es mesura y paciencia, pero ella no ha heredado esos genes, creo que aplicaría más al carácter que tiene mi madre.

Ni siquiera por el cumpleaños de su madre me deja en paz, pero tampoco es que quiera paz. No cuando ella lucha con violencia contra mi boca, no cuando sus manos se pierden en nuestros abrazos. Y me gusta.. Cuando le aprieto mucho sus cabellos rojizos cambian y se vuelven dorados. Sí le hago cosquillas en la nuca su piel blanca como la leche cambia a ser un poco más morena. Dice entre gemidos que la caliento tanto que la quemo. Puede ser.

Yo, sus padres y mi padre somos los únicos que sabemos su pequeño secreto, ella es metamorfomaga y gracias a esa habilidad puede ser aurora. Trabaja en el escuadrón de inteligencia y aunque sus compañeros piensen que ella se encarga únicamente al papeleo, ella se encarga casi siempre de ser espía. Su trabajo es precisamente nuestro segundo problema. No quiero que trabaje más en el ministerio, hace unos ocho meses ingreso al hospital, su estado era tan grave que también pensé en morir junto a ella. Felizmente mi Tía Hermione me ayudo en el proceso de encontrar la pócima perfecta que pueda restablecerla. Fueron meses de conocer el roce de la muerte, la más absoluta miseria. Susan se dio cuenta, pensó que era por el cariño que teníamos desde críos, no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo, todos los Weasley tenían el alma en un hilo. Para la familia Rose había caído de una escoba, para sus médicos había sido torturada por semanas.

No soporto la idea de perderla, supongo que debería estar acostumbrado. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, ella es libre como el viento, pero tiene esa fijación de atarse junto a mi. Ella siempre es tan demandante, exigente, voraz en todos los apetitos posibles… Pero ella es mi prima ¡ Santo Merlín! A una prima no se le hace el amor, a una prima no se la cela como león enjaulado, a una prima no se la ama de la forma que yo lo hago.

Albus siempre ha sospechado que escondemos algo, lo hace desde chico. Mi hermano no pretende juzgarnos, pero de cierta manera lo hace. Nunca ha podido confirmar nada, y menos desde que me case con Susan, pero su mirada de policía canino no se va. En ocasiones he intentando hablar con él, confesarlo lo desdichado me siento, pero descarto la idea inmediatamente. Al es medio chapado a la antigua, siempre toma las decisiones menos arriesgadas, confesarle algo así no lo dejaría tranquilo.

Rose esta vez se ha pasado de la raya, me ha tocado en plena mesa del comedor. Está loca. Me sonríe traviesa, me encanta. Pero mi mujer me distrae y me muestra los informes de la clínica "Mañana tengo cita, mañana comenzaremos a ser padres" dice en voz alta y todos aplauden en la mesa. Siento como la mano de Rose se devuelve por encima de la mesa. Su boca se agrieta, pero le sonríe a Susan. Para nadie es un secreto que a Rose nunca le cayó en gracia la hija mayor de Seamus Finnigan, y menos desde que empezó a ser mi novia. La familia asumió que era por celos fraternales, la mirada de Rose no aplica para un simple cariño fraternal, el deseo está tatuado en sus pupilas. Y lo notó, sus habituales ojos dorados se enfrían, se tornan plata.

—Pensé que habían dejado el tratamiento— dice mi hermana Lily. Sonríe con el carisma de un niño, a su lado el primogénito de los Malfoy sujetando su mano, el también a notado algo diferente en Rose, porque la mira. Scorpius es el mejor amigo de ella, supongo que él también debe de saber lo nuestro. Desde hace meses que siento balas atravesar mis ojos cada vez que nos vemos. Lily se ha mostrado un poco distante con Rose, cree que entre ella y Scorpius hay algo, pero no lo puede confirmar… porque simplemente no existe.

— ¿ Es el método muggle del que me preguntaste?— dijo tía Hermione, quien se sentaba junto a mi madre. Ella estaba distraída mirando la taza de té. A mi madre le simpatiza tanto Susan como lo hace Rose. No la soporta. El día que le dije que me iba a casar con ella, hizo un escandalo " Pero si se ve que no la amas… deberías buscarte a una chica que si ames" lo que no sabía mi mamá era que la había encontrado y ella tenía la palabra prohibido en la frente.

— Sí, han conseguido un ovulo perfecto para mí— Susan abre las manos extasiada, besa uno de mis mejillas dejando un mancha roja, me hace recordar las marcas que dejan a los ganados. Rose cada vez está más pálida. Siempre es lo mismo con ella. Sabe perfectamente que soy un hombre casado, que soy su primo, que voy a tener una familia, pero no deja de sentirse herida. Ella lo sabe, lo nuestro no puede ser. Yo debo tener una familia completa, y no puede ser con ella. Ella lo sabe, no debería poner esa cara… pero lo hace y me destroza a mi también. Yo también quisiera un mundo distinto un universo en donde los dos no tengamos los apellidos que tenemos pero eso es imposible. Somos primos, compartimos algo más que la sangre.

— Vas a tener que cuidarte mucho y cuidar a mi hermanito… no se puede confiar en nadie. Pero me alegra mucho que por fin mi hermanito vaya a tener descendencia…—Lily deposita una mirada media furibunda a mi pelirroja favorita para después ver a su novio, Lily no tiene ni idea. Rose trata de no ruborizarse…

Por más que Rose se desgastara en decirle que ella ve a Scorpius como mi tía Hermione ve a nuestro padre, no ha servido de nada. Lily le acusa de ocultar cosas, cosas que Scorpius sabe. El caso es que el rubio está bajo prueba. Y por lo visto Rose también.

—Sí, Susan es muy bueno— dice Victorie desde el extremo de la mesa con una barriga que interpone una distancia de casi medio metro entre sus manos y el filo de la mesa.

— James ha estado muy insistente con el bebe, no ha dejado de preguntarme por los avances… Queremos tanto ser padres ¿se imaginan? Dentro de nueve meses habrá un nuevo Potter en la familia. Estamos ansiosos… Es más ya compre todo el guardarropa si es niño— Victorie y Susan sonríen como quinceañeras. Lily solo vigila con el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de Scorpius. El se debate entre maldecirme con la mirada o mandarle una mirada de consuelo a su mejor amiga. No quiero decir nada. No puedo hacerlo. Molly, llega a la mesa con más pastel, mientras que mi abuelo nos enseña sus ultimas adquisidores muggles. Mi madre no ha dicho nada, solo se a preocupado por sonreírme, y comer su pastel, conversar un poco con tía Hermione y nada más.

Mi Rose se ha quedado como una piedra, no me mirado, ni siquiera a Susan, ni a Scorpius ni a Lily. De pronto siento que mira a su madre, le suplica con la mirada algo que no puedo entender pero mi tía solo lo niega con la cabeza, mi tía no puede saber lo que está pasando ¿o sí? Siento miedo, pero después veo como mi tía desvía la vista a mi madre y continua su conversación. Rose vuelve su vista a Scorpius y este le mira suplicante también, como si le rogara con la mirada. Su respiración se agita. Quiere llorar… mi gatita quiere llorar, y yo solo quiero abrazarla, consolarla. Pero es valiente y sonríe. Noto que desde alrededor de su muñeca sale un halo de luz, un mini patronus, uno de las invenciones de mi padre para comunicarse con los aurores. De ahí sale , con un halo de luz, sale la cabeza de un ciervo, y se escucha la voz de mi padre. "Rose, al escuadrón código 1720"

—Me tengo que ir… Feliz cumpleaños mamá. Nos vemos. Adiós abuela. Felicidades Susan, James— su voz no puede sonar más impersonal, como la de ser a quien le quitan el alma. Se despide tan rápido que nadie tiene oportunidad de despedirse. Desaparece con un "plop"

.-.-.

_**Código 1720**_

Malditos hijos de … ,Los camaleones , como se conocen a la alianza de magos corruptos con muggles avariciosos han iniciado la guerra al norte de áfrica. Otra vez. Solo que ahora han traído a los más sucios traficantes de tierras desconocidas. Han acabado con una poblado muggle que se negaba a entregar a sus niños como combatientes de guerra.

— No hay nadie mejor que ella para esta misión—objeto desde mi silla en el cuartel, solo estamos reunidos los jefes de cada escuadrón. Esta misión es súper secreta. Tío Harry está muy preocupado, desde que me ascendieron nuevamente al escuadrón de ataque no me ha mandado a misiones más complicadas. La relación que tiene Rose con tío Harry es extraña. Antes, de niña veía que mi tío casi como yo, un verdadero héroe de guerra, pero en el trabajo, era otro cantar.

—Yo opino lo mismo Potter. Weasley ha comprobado ser una herramienta útil. Desde que se camuflo como victima de unos tratantes de blanca su performance ha sido excelente. Hasta ahora no entiendo porqué no la promueves— dijo el jefe de escuadrón de inteligencia, el jefe inmediato de Rose. Ella como espía certificada era uno de las mejores herramientas que teníamos en esta guerra, que parecía nunca terminar.

— Hay rumores que los hombre lobos del oeste de Iran quieren unirse a los camaleones. No podemos permitirlo—Intervino el jefe de Vanguardia.

— Ya llame a Weasley, debe venir en estos momentos— Y como convocada por mágica apareció ella. Vestida de muggle, unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes negros. Su cabello ahora no era lacio, sino tal como el de su madre, rizado y rebelde, pero tan pelirrojo como siempre. Es extraño, frente a los Weasley ella usa vestidos floreados, sandalias de cuero, y siempre el cabello lacio y dócil… pero acá se convierte. No sé quién es la verdadera Rose Weasley.

— Rose Weasley reportándose, código 1720. — Su mirada era un bloque de hielo, muy diferente al de esa misma mañana.

— Descanse, auror Weasley— dijo su jefe inmediato.

Rose siguió estática, pero relajo un poco la mirada. Seguía con su porte serio, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada dura a Tío Harry. Desde que conozco la verdadera vocación de Rose lo noto. Ella tiene una careta ante su familia, ante toda la sociedad mágica. Y es como si mi tío la conociera. He tratado de averiguar cual es el verdadero trasfondo de la situación, pero no puedo hablar con Rose de esto, somos profesionales, no debemos.

— Señorita Weasley la hemos llamado porque tenemos informes de la reactivación de la guerra de los camaleones. Necesitamos que se infiltre otra vez en el corazón de la organización, pero esta vez no estará sola.— Rose miraba atentamente a mi padrino, seguía cada una de sus acciones. En verdad era un soldado, una máquina de matar. — Ted Lupin la acompañara, el será su compañía. Necesitamos que obtenga los documentos que certifican que el congresista muggle Philip Gray está coludido con los camaleones.

— ¿Cómo sabré donde encontrarlos?— preguntó sin mirarme

— Ese es su trabajo, mañana partirán a Santo Domingo. Tiene tres horas para solucionar cabos en su vida en la comunidad mágica y volver. La espero a las diez de la noche. El Señor Lupin hará lo propio.— Mi tío ha terminado su oración y apenas le observo pestañear, ella desapareció, sin ni siquiera mirarme. Rose Weasley era una verdadera intriga y estaba dispuesto a descubrir no solo lo que trabajan los Camaleones sino también, la hija mayor de Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

¿Qué les pareció?

Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos,

**D'lila**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esto es guerra**

**Cap.2. Conociendo el enemigo**

**Ted**

_Día 3 de la misión_

Supongo que no tengo el sentido del humor tan desarrollado como Hugo o James, ella no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día. Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de haber tenido esa charla que tuvimos apenas nos hospedamos en la misma habitación de hotel.

— Rose, lo que yo diga debe ser el credo para ti. Debes seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra— dije a mitad de la noche y después de haber silenciado la habitación, ella simplemente asintió y no pronuncio palabras. Pude notar que de su baúl sacaba un montón de artefactos muggles de interceptación telefónica y mágica.

—¿qué es todo eso?— le pregunté mirando las chucherías que sacaba del baúl. Pude identificar un ordenador muggle, Ella me miro como si estuviera enfermo como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de un detalle.

— No, no me digas que no sabes nada de la misión. Pensaba que tu… un momento… No me digas que te has embarcado a esta misión sin haber estudiado todo los artículos de Philip Gray— Era la primera vez que hablaba conmigo desde que habíamos llegado a ese país caluroso.

Quise negarlo, después de todo yo era el encargado de la misión. Pero si asents la tierna muñequitaun nuevo caracter,rolandose. se controlor conocer al jefe madolecente en plena transicienas nos hospedamos í quizás me perdería de mucha información que al final podría resultar provechosa.

— No, Tengo otros casos sabes….— quise hacer la voz que tiene mi padrino al contestar pero sonó como la de un adolecente en plena transición de voz.

— Oh… genial. Me han embarcado con un inútil… otra vez— rodó los ojos al puro estilo Granger.

— ¡hey… este inútil te salvo el pellejo!— dije indignado, después de haberla rescatad de los traficantes de blanca hace meses… todavía se atreve a cuestionarme. He estado demasiado ocupado pateando traseros de traficantes como para preocuparme por leer un informe.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda, si no hubieras llegado hubiera podido conocer al jefe máximo de la organización. Y quizás ya tendríamos que estar acá.— su voz era calmada pero contundente, como si llevara la verdad como escudo protector. Una especie de autosuficiencia nunca antes conocida en ella aparecía ante mi.

— ¿ah sí? Pues… no me pareció. Además estas hablando con tu jefe. Explícame que es todo esto. — Ella masticó algunas palabras que no puse escuchar, simplemente asintió.

Ella no me miro a los ojos, estaba controlándose. Era extraño ver a Rose así, tan explosiva, con un nuevo carácter. Ya no era más la tierna muñequita de tio Ronald.

Sujeto un aparato negro y lo conecto a su ordenador.

— "Este es un transmisor… y es indispensable para nuestra misión"— dice entregándome el aparato. — Según lo que dice el informe debemos mimetizarnos con los camaleones. Lo que ellos necesitan son una empresa de interceptación telefónicas y comunicaciones. Nuestra misión es aparentar ser una, y ofrecer nuestros servicios para así obtener la información que involucre a los senadores muggles. Ahora tenemos unos veinte días en inventar un sistema operativo que podamos ofrecerles.

Estoy en grandes problemas, no tengo la menor idea de cómo funciona un ordenador. Sí, se que es un crimen a estas alturas de la vida, pero esas cosas nunca me interesaron. Bailo con la vista, no quiero hacer contacto visual con ella. Hay tanta cosas que me gustaría preguntarle, pero ahora no es el monto y para variar hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo.

— No te preocupes Ted, yo sé como programar… lo que tienes que hacer es aprenderte todos los términos. ¡ Y por favor lee el bendito informe!— No quiero responderle estoy de mal humor.

— El plan es el siguiente. Elaboremos el sistema para los camaleones en dos semanas, ellos arribaran aquí dentro de un mes.

**_Día 8 de la misión_**

Una semana y casi no hemos salido de la habitación de hotel. Ha sido por ordenes mías, todavía no hay rastros de los camaleones. Al parecer están en Belice haciendo unos transados con carteles de drogas de la zona.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— me dice Rose cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta con dirección al Lobby del hotel, quiero ver si han llegado los senadores.

— A ver si ya vinieron…— retraso mi voz, a veces hablar con esta nueva Rose era desgastante.

—¿ de esa forma? Primero debemos desarrollar los personajes que vamos a interpretar— sus labios se retuercen en una sonrisa socarrona. Me hace sentir imbécil.

— Lo conozco de memoria, soy un empresario Americano que ha venido a ser negocios. ¿No?— No me gusta que me haga sentir como un novato, pero pensando lo bien, tiene razón. No quiero que note mi error.

— Sí, pero no te has cambiado. No puedes salir— Fue categórica, me hacia recordar mucho a la directora McGonagall.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una mandona…?— Ella rechina los dientes y agudiza la mirada. Parece un gato a punto de atrapar a un raton.

— Sabes que tengo razón. Además creo que ya es hora que empecemos con el plan. Se verá muy sospechoso si aparecemos apenas ellos lleguen. ¿qué te parece?

— Yo soy quien toma las decisiones. Weasley que no se te olvide. Pero tu plan no está mal. Para nada.

— En ese caso. Repite después de mi. "Tienes razón Rose, disculpa"

— Nada de eso. Lo mejor será que me enseñes otra vez como se programa en esta dichosa chuchería— Digo apuntando al ordenador portátil.

— Paso uno. Nunca digas chucherías a la tecnología que supuestamente tu inventaste— Sujeta mi mano y me hace tomar un objeto ovalado.— ¿sientes esas vibraciones? Son impulsos magnéticos, está mal… creo que es por que estamos cerca de la selva negra de las islas.

— ¿eso que tiene que ver?— le pregunto

— las selvas negras de por aquí tienen grandes cantidades de ondas magnéticas, creo que se debe al nivel de concentración de magia. Ya lo entenderás…

**_Día 17 de la misión_**

Estamos en la habitación matrimonial, afuera pareciera que callera un diluvio. Las playas paradisiacas estaban cubiertas de una espesa neblina. La lluvia corria como si fuer regadera, los relámpagos rugían a cada cinco segundos y hasta se podían ver los rayos iluminar el horizonte desde la ventana. Y yo todavía esperaba la respuesta de la pelirroja. A estas alturas todo vinculo familiar se había difuminado. Ahora éramos colegas de trabajo.

Rose es la terquedad convertida en mujer, no hace caso a ninguna de mis indicaciones. Yo soy el de más alto rango en la misión. Tengo la categoría C4 y ella apenas es una C2, debería seguir mis ordenes como manso corderito pero no me ha prestado atención en nada. Quizás debería presionarla más, pero temo que en cualquier momento se harte me lance una maldición.

— ¿Tenias que hacerlo?— estoy cabreado en lo que va de la misión Rose ha salido diez veces sin mi autorización. Estamos los dos de nuevo en medio de la gran habitación discutiendo, ya se ha vuelto una costumbre

— Claro que sí. Tenía que conseguir ese chip. Además nadie me ha visto en mi estado natural— Ella se acomoda sus rizos rojos desordenados y agudiza la mirada. Me está retando.

— ¿y era necesario salir hasta al poblado mágico más cercano?— no me gusta hacer esto.

— Pues sí, quiero que toda la información pase digital y mágicamente al espejo mágico que he inventado, para eso necesitaba polvo de cuerno de unicornio.

— Debiste decírmelo. Soy tu jefe. No puedes hacer nada sin mi permiso, eso te lo dijeron en la orden fuerte y claro.

— Tu no estabas, debía seguir con el proyecto para terminar a tiempo.

— debiste esperarme— le alzó la voz, me molesta cuando hace el gesto de mirar a los costados, como si yo estuviera loco.

—¿ por cuanto tiempo?—

— el que fuera necesario. Te pudieron haber visto

— No estaba dispuesta esperar a que vinieras de contemplar el atardecer… además no quería interrumpir tu momento melancólico del día.— "Touché"

Día 25 de la misión

Hace un calor escandaloso, siento que todo mi cuerpo desprende agua.

— ¿ Desde cuando sabes manejar armas convertibles?— sin siquiera ver el armamento muggle desarmo la pistola. Se limpio un poco el sudor de la frente con la mano desocupada. Se notaba que ella podría armar cualquier artefacto con la mano izquierda y a oscuras.

— Desde que me instruí en la policía muggle hace dos años.— me mira y sonríe de medio lado, creo que la hecho recordar algo gracioso, porque puedo ver algo de luz en sus pupilas. Sentada en unos de los sillones más cercanos al ordenador ruego que no se le note otra vez el contorno de su sujetador, aunque puedo apostar a que es la parte superior de un bikini.

—¿policía muggle? ¿Hace dos años dices…? Eso es imposible.— Ella alza su pie y puedo notar que lleva una funda de arma en su tobillo. Saca un revolver de corto alcance y lo limpia con el filo de su blusa.

— No, es muy posible créeme. Seis meses en la selva sudamericana buscando a narcotraficantes, ocho meses en Australia buscando traficantes de animales salvajes, cinco meses en Angola contra la esclavitud infantil y otros cinco en Siberia en algo que no estoy autorizada a develar a ningún inferior al cargo C6.— Termina la frase sonriendo de lado.

— Pero… yo te veía en el trabajo todos los viernes, es más te daba los informes.

— Sí, todos los fines de semana debía regresar a reportar mis avances, los viernes hacía acto de presencia. Ustedes pensaba que me hacia cargo del papeleo… la única auror que se dio cuenta fue McGregor. Los hombres suelen subestimar a las faldas… en especial los de tu tipo.

—¿los de mi tipo?—me molesta que me metan en sacos de generalizaciones.

— No me lo tomes a mal Ted, pero tu crees que todas las mujeres somos una especia de princesas desvalidas atrapadas en lo alto de una torre, siendo vigiladas por un Dragón.— ella hace esa mirada de medio lado que desde hace días no ha parado de hacer, me da la impresión que ese tipo de gestos son realmente el tipo de cosas que ella hace sin ser su personaje de hija perfecta.

—eso no es verdad…— replico indignado y en un tono más agudo del que quiero.

— Hasta antes que te enteraras que era espía me llamabas Rosie Pho , a Lily no lo dejas ni siquiera cruzar la calle sola. A Roxie no le dejaste presentar a su enamorado a la familia porque según tu era demasiado niña…

Las mujeres podemos ser más fuertes, más valientes, más temerarias pero también podemos hacer más daño, podemos ser más crueles.

— Sí lo sé. — Mi mente viaja a otro lugar, a otra persona. Está situación no me deja de sorprender, recién caigo en cuentas que la mujer con quien estoy hablando es la prima de Victorie.

— Así es… La pequeña Rosie Pho ha pateado muchos traseros sucios…— Sonríe, y es la misma sonrisa que tiene de niña, creo que eso es difícil de mentir.

— Déjame adivinar ¿Cuándo te dieron permiso en el trabajo para hacer un diplomado estabas en una misión?— Le pregunto, ella asiente rápidamente.

— En realidad estaba en la marina de guerra en América, quería capacitarme en telecomunicaciones muggles. Además aproveche para ir a la academia de Salem…

— Es que no lo entiendo… Siendo tan buen agente por que no te promueven a un C6 o más..— Ella palideció.

— Nunca podré subir de un C2, eso es clasificado.— Sus palabras no tienen sentido, alguien tan experimentado como ella debería estar en otra posición.

—¿Clasificado? ¿A sí que ni eso me puedes contestar...?— Ella asintió, su mirada era dura, ya había perdido el gesto, la sonrisa.— Entonces eres prácticamente una máquina para matar…

— Si lo quieres poner así— Me lanza un arma de corto alcance— con los traficantes muggles nunca te confíes, siempre debes llevar dos armas. Especialmente cuando estés en la selva centro y sur americana. Hay lugares, islas enteras, donde la magia está bloqueado, solo se puede hacer en poblados mágicos.

— Sí lo recuerdo… Solo se puede hacer magia en estos poblados y cerca de ciertas criaturas mágicas.— me rasco la quijada.— y claro rezar para no cruzarnos con la zona negra…

**James.**

Ella se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre. ¿qué significa la eternidad? ¿qué significa se acabo para siempre? Porqué esas fueron sus palabras envueltas en una mirada de hielo y una caricia en mi rostro.

Ahora entiendo un poco a Ted cuando decía que el alcohol ahogaba un poco sus penas, porqué ahora estoy en mi segunda botella de Vodka, pero parece estuviera solo hechos de agua, porque el dolor apenas pasa. El recuerdo de cada beso, de sus dedos tocando suavemente mi espalda ahora todos sus recuerdos me ahogan, me apuñalan, me queman. Una lágrima rebelde se escapa de mi con rumbo desconocido.

Ella apareció a unas horas de haberla visto en la madriguera, en la puerta de mi casa, importándole un comino que mi mujer durmiera en nuestra habitación. Recuerdo haberle gritado cosas como —" ¿estás locas? ¿qué haces en mi casa? Sabes que Susan está acá" —Pero como de costumbre a ella le importo tres pepinos, y me beso despacito en los labios, casi como despidiéndose. Yo al principio pensé que eran otros de sus disparates de mujer enamorada, pero había algo en ella, algo en su piel que me decía lo contrario. Me fije detenidamente en ella, llevaba su vaquero favorito, una blusa simple de Quidditch y sus tenis de trabajo. Entendí que se iba a una de sus misiones. Mi presión comenzó a incrementarse, no me gustaba que ella se despidiera antes de ir a esas misiones, me daba la impresión que en cualquier momento me darían la noticia de su muerte. La idea de solo dejar de ver sus labios era una pesadilla.

—"Vengo a hacerte caso James"— esas fueron exactamente sus palabras. Recuerdo parpadear varias veces sin entender bien lo que ella me decía. Pero lo supe, lo supe en cuanto ella acomodó mejor su mirada sobre la mía, habían rastros de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban algo hinchadas, sabía lo que eso significaba. Ella me iba hacer caso, iba a poner fin a una relación secreta que tenía casi nueve de iniciada. Sentí todo mi cuerpo entumecerse— ¿te vas?— mi voz fue un hilo.

Y ella dijo esa frase, la frase que ahora me atormenta: — "Si, James. Se ha acabado para siempre"— sus manos acariciaron mi rostro, estaba helada, tan fría como un tempano de hielo. — "Por fin he entendido que tu nunca quisiste luchar por lo que tenemos… que… nuestro afecto por el otro es totalmente distinto…. Que tú me deseas, pero no me amas… ya lo entendí"— Ella no lloraba, ni siquiera se veía furiosa. Usualmente cuando hablábamos de lo nuestro, se descontrola o llora o grita, pero ahora era distinto, ahora ella me veía como si me entendiera, solamente que no lo hacía.

Parada ahí enfrente de mi, con la mirada más impersonal que le he conocido jamás. Entendí yo también que ella no podía comprender como me sentía con respecto a ella. Yo sí la amaba, la amo… pero quizás sea mejor que ella piense que no lo hago, será lo mejor para todos.

Yo sí amaba a Rose Weasley Granger, lo hacía con todo mi ser, pero el amor entre lo nuestro estaba prohibido con letras mayúsculas. Sus labios temblaban, como lo hizo la primera vez que la vi llorar por mi causa, como en mis recuerdos de niñez. Como cuando descubrí un día que sus cabellos por la mañana son dorados y su verdadera piel es cremosa. Para mi ella no tiene secretos, por eso la quiero. Pero la amo por que ella es ella y nadie más.

—"…No me digas que nuestro amor está prohibido, y por eso actúas como lo haces… porque para mi ningún amor puede ser prohibido o evitado, es algo que se siente y se lucha por retenerlo… tu no quieres el amor, tu amas otra cosas como tu carrera, tu familia y por supuesto tu imagen… pero a mi no. Y después de verte en la cena, impávido, hecho un títere del deseo de lo que los demás desean de ti… me di cuenta, tu no me amas y quizás nunca lo has hecho"— Recuerdo haber pensado por un segundo que ella era capaz de leerme el pensamiento, pero después de que afirmara que nunca la ame entendí que ella no lo hacia. Pero no pude decir nada, las palabras no abandonaban mi boca.

— "Te dejo en libertad… y quizás me haga el obliviate, como sugeriste hace años… eso lo tengo que pensar mejor…. pero por ahora te digo de lo que estoy convencida, esto"- me señalo y se señalo— "ha terminado para siempre"— cada palabra suya era una especie de puñalada. Creí por un momento desvanecerme, pero no. Estaba junto a ella escuchando todas las palabras que siempre quise escuchar, pero en ese momento… y hasta ahora se me hicieron las más horrorosas.

— "Tu siempre dijiste que era un cobarde por sugerir… borrarnos la memoria… ¿por qué..?"— ella no me dejó terminar la oración.

— "Porque dentro de poco serás papá y eso lo cambia todo. Porque prefiero que seas un cobarde que un mal padre… porque… quizás este sea el momento en el que yo deje de actuar como la más fuerte y me aleje de ti y tu recuerdo"— Mi estomago se hundió, sentía que mis ojos y nariz ardían. Después de eso ella no dijo más y por más que yo tratara de detener sus palabras no podía, yo asentí despacio, ella sonrió de lado y se desvaneció ante mis ojos.

Han pasado varios días desde esa noche, y hasta ahora… hasta ahora no puedo reponerme de sus palabras. Hoy Susan ha confirmado su embarazo, debería estar feliz, esto era parte de mi plan de vida, tener una familia lejos de la sombra de Rose, pero no lo estoy disfrutando. Todos en la madriguera parecen estar de fiesta, todos menos yo.

— Deja esa botella James— Dice mi pequeño hermano, Al. Me está viendo con su típica mirada de policía canino, como si quisiera unir las piezas de mi rompecabezas.

— Solo estoy muy feliz…— digo tragando otro sorbo.

— No mientas Jamie, tienes la misma habilidad para mentir que tía Mione, simplemente no pueden. James… pero tienes que dejar esa botella, Susan se está empezando a preocupar— me arrebata la botella de las manos, no intento hacer nada ni decir nada. Solo asiento con la cabeza y le sonrió

— Ya estoy jodidamente cansado de verte hecho un trapo, ven vamos a mi habitación— Al me carga del brazo, yo estoy sonriendo con mi mascara Potter "Soy feliz, véanme".

Mi hermano me jala por los pasillos por los pasadizos de la casa en la que crecimos, cada centímetro cuadrado de esta casa tiene una historia, claro. Porque en cada lugar de mi casa yo y Rose la bautizamos con nuestras "artes". Albus me empuja a un sillón de su habitación. Casi todas sus cosas están en cajas, se está por mudar a una departamento a las afueras de la ciudad, Al nunca ha sido hombre de ciudad, él prefiere el campo , las playas, los paisajes desolados. Mi hermano hace un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su habitación.

Distingo varias chucherías Slytherin en su habitación, perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes no era para menos. Al nunca ha sido muy confrontacional pero a estas alturas ya debo de haber rebasado sus limites. Yo estoy medio desparramado por el sillón, no tengo intención de guardar las posturas. Él camina en círculos, como una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa.

— No te entiendo , ni a ti ni a Rose… quizás a ella la pueda entender un poco, ¿pero y tu? ¡ Por Morgana y toda la descendencia de Salazar Slytherin..! Estas loco… — mi corazón se detuvo, mi hermano lo sabía, él lo sabía.

— No me mires así… lo sé desde que estabas en Hogwarts ¿Crees que no me parecía raro que te viera en todos Hogsmeade cuando debías estar en tu entrenamiento como sanador? Además tienes esa cara de retrasado cada vez que la vez.— Al estaba rojo de ira, conocía esa cara, era su cara de hacer berrinches. Otra vez sentía que mi respiración se agitaba.

— No te preocupes… creo que además de mi y Scorpius nadie más sospecha.—

—¿ Scorpius lo sabe?— salto como si fuera un gato que acabaran de mojar.

— claro que lo sabe. Es el mejor amigo de Rose, la conoce mejor que a ella misma. Sinceramente si es que no supiera de la relación que tu y Rose se cargan pensaría que el enamorado secreto de ella es él.

Por primera vez en toda la noche puedo ver el rostro de mi hermano. Todos estoy años lo he subestimado, siempre pensé que el no sabia de mi verdadera relación con mi Rose. Pero en realidad… en realidad lo sabía, y desde el comienzo. Entonces ya éramos cuatro personas que sabíamos de lo que había pasado.

— Se acabó— digo después de un minuto de silencio.

— Lo sé, se te nota— dice él. Se revuelve el cabello con desesperación. A diferencia de mi y mi padre, Al prefiere llevar el cabello largo y no usa gafas. Es un poco más alto que yo, pero sin llegar a superar a tío Ronald. El resopla medio cansado. Siento sus ojos verdes taladrar los míos.

—Era lo mejor… ¿no?... era muy retorcido desde el comienzo, sabíamos que nunca funcionaría—

—Porque son primos…—dice con voz media cansada

—¡ Y no es para menos! Lo dices como si no fuera para tanto—

— Hay por favor… de ser así no hubiera empezado nada. ¿Fue ella verdad? Ella es la única con los cojones necesarios para tomar ese tipo de decisiones— Yo asiento, estoy cansado, avergonzado, enfurecido y sobre todo triste. La extraño como un loco, solo ha pasado poco más de un mes y siento que fueran años. Al aclara su garganta, yo asiento.

— James… quizás lo que no entienda de ti es ¿por qué no se fugaron antes? ¿en verdad era necesario casarte con Susan, era necesario embarazarla?— Me trueno los dedos, casi no siento dolor, debe ser porque estoy tan borracho como una cuba.

— ¿ Y papá y mamá? ¿y la prensa? ¿te imaginas? ¿ has pensado en que diría los abuelos Molly y Arthur? El apellido Potter y Weasley estarían en todas las portadas de periódicos amarillistas. No podría hacerle nada parecido a mi familia . Si me casé con Susan fue para alejar a Rose… eso no funcionó… nada funcionaba para alejarla de mi lado. A mi también me costaba… era difícil…. Pero ella intentaba de hacerlo todo fácil, vivía en un mundo inventado.— Sí, ya estaba hablando como un borracho sentimental.

—…hasta que paso el embarazo…— dijo Albus, no era una pregunta, era un afirmación. — Muy oportuno su viaje de trabajo… justo en el momento en este momento.

— Es lo mejor para todos. ¿no lo crees?

—Para ti no ¿No tienes espejo? Has estado tomando todo el día. Tienes la mirada como la de un cachorro perdido.. y si no he escuchado mal has dicho Rose ocho veces… claro que bajito… Hermano estas hecho un trapo. ¿Has intentado hacerte un obliviate? Es práctico, no muy Gryffindor de tu parte, pero funcionaría— A veces Al hace gala de su lengua viperina, en ocasiones como esta esa comparación caía a pelo.

— ¿ Y vivir sin su recuerdo? Prefiero encurtirme en alcohol antes de abandonar su recuerdo… ya se me pasará, quizás cuando nazca mi hijo pueda mitigar lo que sienta— decaigo mis hombros , siento que toda la presión de mi existencia de atora en mi pecho— Además no lo entenderías Al, tu nunca…

Las luces en la habitación parpadeaban de un tono a otro. algunas palabras que no es antes nte, como si llevara la verdad como escudo protector. Una especie de autosufiencia nunca antes

—Sí lo sé. Nunca me he enamorado. Y viéndolos a ustedes tampoco se me antoja. Pero hay algo que sí sé. Mi tarea como hermano es protegerte, incluso de ti. Por eso a partir de ahora vas a dejar de tomar alcohol. — Al se puso a mi costado y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

— Entonces… todo este tiempo me hiciste creer que sospechabas cuando en realidad ya lo sabias…—

— Sí, era lo mejor, te prevenía … ya sabes a veces puedes ser muy obvio. Por lo que me dijo Scor Rose no estará en Londres por un largo tiempo.

**Ted**

**_Día 43 de la misión_**

Rose sabe usar muy bien las cartas de la seducción, solo hace falta observarla para darse cuenta. Ha desaparecido las pecas de su pecho y algunas de rostro, su piel ahora es blanca y al parecer tan tersa como la de un recién nacido. Su cabello ahora está liso y de color rubio platinado, pero lo que más resalta de su nueva mirada son sus grandes ojos violeta. Parece un ninfa, con ese vestido escotado, sin duda es su mejor arma. Es una actriz estupenda, ha dejado anonadados a todos en el local . Mantiene su mirada de medio lado y se acerca más a mi. Supuestamente soy un joven multimillonario y ella mi acompañante de turno. Nuestro objetivo es entrar al circulo de los Camaleones, sacar información que comprometa a un pez gordo muggle, llevar las pruebas al ministerio y encerrar a los malditos traficantes. Es una misión peligrosa, pero nosotros tenemos a los mejores agentes, por ejemplo: Rose.

Ella está simplemente increíble, pero claro no es apropiado pensarlo ni mucho menos decirlo en voz alta, además eso no cambia lo obstinada, mandona y odiosa que puede llegar a ser. Ella es prácticamente una prima para mi, por eso desde que supe su verdadera función en el escuadrón de aurores su imagen ha cambiado para mi, me siento un poco traicionado ¡Por Merlín si hasta parece que me ha develado su verdadera personalidad! Todos estos años pensando que nuestra* dulce y tierna pelirroja era tan indefensa como una gatita y resulto siendo más brava que una leona. No he tenido oportunidad de torturarla con mis preguntas: —"¿cómo supiste que eras metamorfaga?" o " ¿cómo lograste mantenerlo en secreto por tanto tiempo?"— Yo sé perfectamente que una condición como la nuestra es algo difícil de ocultar por mucho tiempo, debió ser una verdadera proeza mantenerlo en secreto, es más ¿cómo logro hacerlo durante tanto tiempo?

Pero hasta ahora no tocamos el tema, la relación entre nosotros ha cambiado drásticamente, no se si para bien o para mal, solo que ha cambiado. Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho que ahora sé uno de sus secretos mejores guardados. —" En serio Ted, no tenemos que hablar de esto" —recuerdo que me dijo apenas nos reunimos en el hotel después del llamado de nuestro jefe y tío. Pero yo sí quiero saber, hay detalles, pequeñas acciones que no entiendo, no puedo evitar sentirme intrigado. Antes, cuando pensaba que ella era una especie de niña perpetua, rehuía a sus conversaciones o preguntas, después de todo para mi era solo una niña ingenua. Asumía que no entendía la verdadera complejidad de ser un auror, un joven guerrero. Sí, para mi solo era una niña que jugaba a la guerra. Pero ahora que se su verdadera función me ha dejado intrigado. Y si me pongo a pensar todo en ella es una especie de misterio. En el trabajo tiene un perfil, en la orden es distinta, con los Weasley juega a ser una niña y con mi Tío parece ser una leona. Sí, muchas especies de identidades en un solo cuerpecito ¡ y qué cuerpecito!

Puedo ver sus labios sonreír seductoramente a uno hombre que está justo delante de nosotros, el hombre no es más ni menos que el congresista muggle Philip Gray. Cruza las piernas, me sonríe a mi y me murmura en al oído—ya lo tengo…—

Camina directamente hacia el hombre, no parece pasar los cuarenta años. Gray tiene una mirada perturbadora, sus ojos marrones alternan un guiño algo ridículo a mi modo de ver, pero parece que es su mirada seductora. Es de estatura media y la política le ha demandado parecer un modelo de revista muggle. Los dos se sonríen, él le invita de tomar de su copa, ella acepta. Es el acto más erótico que he visto en una mujer. El hombre parece embobado por unos segundos. Juega un momento por sus cabellos plateados, surca con su dedo anular un peligroso trazo entre su quijada y el inicio de su pecho, pero ella no se inmuta, solo le sonríe. Quiero ir y frenar todo ese acto, —"¡Es muy pequeña para eso!"— pienso, casi gritándome a mi mismo, pero me recuerdo que ella es una profesional, una espía y de las mejores.

Puedo oír como ella le hace un comentario de su vestimenta, el viejo verde sonríe y le ofrece otra copa de vino. Rose sabe jugar muy bien este tipo de juegos, porque en menos de un minuto el hombre ya está presentándole a sus camaradas de juego, ella sonríe de medio lado y me llama con la mano, es hora de que yo entre a la jugada. Camino, arrastrando los pasos como ella me enseño esa mañana —" tienes que hacer parecer que destilas oro de su piel, tienes que hacerte notar"— me dijo mientras cambiábamos de apariencia para esta noche.

— Este es mi buen amigo Dave, él es verdadero dueño del software que estaba hablando— "Por Merlín ¿desde cuando hace esa voz rasposa?" Asiento con la cabeza, juego con mi vaso de vodka.

— Señor Dave Martin, encantado caballeros— ofrezco mi mano y el mafioso la estrecha.

—Creo que sí ha escuchado de mi, soy Philip Gray y estos son mis asesores— los saludo cortésmente. Todos ahí son asesinos, los puedo oler… tiene el alma podrida y oscura. No puedo identificar si hay magos entre ellos, pero debo asumir el peor escenario. — Como me decía su amable compañera, usted es un empresario informático ¿verdad?— Yo asiento con arrogancia, quizás al mas puro estilo Malfoy. Siento la mirada penetrante de uno de los mafiosos, se relame los labios… entrecierro los ojos, creo que es un ex mortifago, no estoy seguro.

— Efectivamente, soy especialista en comunicación… tengo varios software bajo mi nombre y otro tipo de actividades— entrecierro una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Rose se acerca a más a mi y me sujeta del brazo.

— Y presumo si está aquí es por esas otras actividades…— dice él.

—efectivamente… verá señor Gray, mi más grande virtud es que soy muy codicioso, nunca es suficiente.

— Yo diría un insaciable, lástima que no sea conmigo…— dice Rose por primera vez en el grupo. Todos pegan fuertes carcajadas y yo los imito no sé muy bien de que se están riendo. Rose se acerca a mi oído y me dice muy bajito — para ellos eres gay, no creerías que confiarían a mi si soy la pareja de otro mafioso ¿o sí?— "¡Diablos!"

— Creo que estamos destinados a ser amigos señor Martin ¿ Qué les parecen si los invito a mi yate mañana por la tarde? Hay un lugar que me gustaría que vieran— nos dice, sin duda ya estamos dentro. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para dar el siguiente golpe.

**_Día 65 de la misión _**

No puedo ver ni siquiera lo que tengo en frente, hay demasiada vegetación, caminamos haciéndonos paso y borrando nuestros rastros, no queremos ser encontrados. Pero a estas alturas o nos matan los malditos traficantes o la selva.

—¡Mierda!—grito, mi pierna se ha quedado enganchada con una rama llena de púas. Pero no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme a llorar de dolor, hay cazadores queriendo matarnos. Nos han descubierto, Rose tiene los archivos que comprometen a todos los congresistas muggles que están dentro de los Camaleones. Tenemos que corremos por nuestras vidas.

Estamos varados en la selva de América central, es una selva espesa y peligrosa. No solo hay animales salvajes, también hay criaturas mágicas, muchas de las cuales no conozco. Pero no me preocupo mucho, Rose has sido criada por tía Mione, sabe perfectamente los nombre de cada criatura. Corremos en dirección a algún río. — "Todos los ríos dan al mar, y de paso a alguna civilización. Si encontramos algún poblado mágico o muggle podremos regresar a casa"— Me había dicho ella, intentándome explicar el plan de supervivencia. No tenemos varitas ni mapas, es más ninguno de los dos está transformado en nuestros personajes. Los camaleones tienen un sensor de uso de magia, seríamos presa fácil si utilizamos nuestros disfraces (habilidades de los metamorfomagos) . Es ahí donde no puedo salir de mi estado casi catatónico. Rose Weasley no es pelirroja, ni tiene tantas pecas, ni sus ojos son color azul, no.

El estado natural de Rose es distinto. Su cabello sigue teniendo esos rizos indomables, pero ahora son rubios platinados, como los rayos del sol a medio día. Su rostro es más fino, sus facciones son más delicadas a las que nos tiene acostumbrados, sus ojos son de un tono extraño, entre violetas y grises. Su nariz todavía es igual a la de su madre, pero sus labios, sus labios parecen ser dos pétalos de rosas… podría apostar a que son esponjosos, así se ven. No he querido hacer ningún comentario de su apariencia, pero ya llevamos cuatro días metidos en la selva corriendo de los cazadores y nuestras conversaciones no varían mucho. Estar atrapados en la selva es suficiente tema de conversación. Llevamos caminando días, hemos sido casi tragados por la vegetación agreste de la zona.

— ¡Quieto!— Rose grita no muy lejos de mi, pero cuando la escucho siento que mi cuerpo golpea el suyo. Siento que su piel se pone como piel de gallina. Mira desesperada a todos los lados y me abraza fuertemente. No estoy muy seguro de lo que esttoca como si fuera corteza de hasta el cuentos de hadas. Yo no se si estoy viviendo una alucinaci de hacer. —á pasando pero de lo que sí es de su mirada aterrada, de sus dedos apretando mis manos. — estamos en territorio negro..— su voz tiembla, no sé lo a lo que se refiere. Solo sé que está aterrada. —¿qué es eso?— pregunto despacio y en voz baja. Ella me mira a los ojos y siento que se pierde en mi.

—Significa que estamos en un lugar donde hacen magia negra. Para salir vivos de aquí tenemos que hacer una ofrenda. No puede ser cualquier ofrenda….Tenemos que ofrendar sangre…

— estoy sangrando¿ eso cuenta no?— le señalo mi tobillo ensangrentado. Ahora me doy cuenta las copas de los árboles se unen, es como si literalmente la selva nos quisiera comer vivos. La vegetación se reúne alrededor de nosotros. Flores gigantes aparecen delante nuestro, son plantas carnívoras.

— Tiene que ser sangre de familia negra, descendientes que hayan hecho magia negra… no es tan fácil— Ella se acerca más a mi. La sangre de ella no puede funcionar es una Weasley, hija de dos héroes de guerra, es simplemente imposible que este lugar oscuro acepte su sangre.

— Mi abuela es Black ¿eso debe bastar no?— Ella se muerde los labios.

— por favor… tu abuela es un pan de dios, tus padres fueron héroes de guerra. Creo que es exactamente lo contrario a lo que esta selva pide— Me abraza con fuerza, su cuerpo tiembla. Creo que tiene miedo. Sus ojos se hunden sus mejillas se decoloran.

—¿entonces esto es… el final? No podemos hacer magia… — le devuelvo el abrazo, este es el tipo de acercamiento más cercano y sincero que hemos tenido desde que descubrí su identidad. Veo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

— Entonces… es el final, esto es la muerte— suspiro, y la aprieto fuerte contra mi.

—Sí— dice ella alejándose de mi, saca una cuchilla de su entrepierna. Me mira, y se corta el dorso de su mano izquierda. No entiendo que trata de hacer. — es el final, pero no la muerte— Su sangre cae al piso como cascadas de agua. La sangre cae al piso, y se hace luz en medio de nosotros. Todo el bosque se abre ante nuestra vista.

— ¡Vamos tenemos que correr!— dice ofreciéndome su mano ensangrentada. No entiendo que está pasando. Solo corro junto a ella. La selva hace camino, toda la vegetación se abre hasta el final de un árbol tan grande como un edificio.

Rose se ve hermosa, como esas amazonas que habitan en los cuentos de hadas. Yo no se si estoy viviendo una alucinación, o ya he muerto. Solo se que corremos hasta el árbol. Cuando llegamos nuestras respiración es errática. Rose toca la corteza de árbol. La toca como si fuera una puerta. Pero no es cualquier sonido, el sonido está en clave morse, lo sé. De pronto se abre del árbol una puerta. No cabe duda es un refugio.

— Vamos entra— me llama Rose. Ella pasa primero yo la sigo. El lugar ( dentro del árbol) es casi igual a una cabaña en forma circular. Hay una cama, una especie de chimenea, unos estantes llenos de frascos y pociones. Hay otro estante donde van los libros y pociones, y casi a la esquina hay un hamaca. El techo está hecho de hojas secas y ramas, presumo que además este protegido por una hechizo protector. Veo a Rose. Cierra la puerta encantada. Y se pone a buscar no sé que.

— Felizmente que encontramos este refugio… casi siempre los chamanes de este tipo de zonas tienen cabañas ocultas… creo que escuchar los monólogos de mi madre sirvieron de algo— Está empezando a llover, Rose sigue detrás de mi buscando algo. Me vuelvo hacia ella. Le sujeto el brazo. Ella me mira con esos nuevos ojos violetas, con esa cabellera rubia e indomable. Es hermosa, pero a estas alturas a quedado claro que también es peligrosa.

—¿qué fue todo eso?— recupero el habla. —¿ por qué funciono con tu sangre? ¿acaso tío Ronald…?— La sola idea me parece ridícula.

— Ni te atrevas… él jamás, mi papá sería incapaz hasta de pensarlo— Rose me mira dura, pero después suaviza el ceño. — ni mi mamá… si preguntas… pero sí mi padre. Mi padre biológico.— Sus frases son como dos puñales.

—¿tu tu tu….pa-padre biológico dices? — Me quedo helado.

— A esto me refería cuando decía lo del final… Scorpius me va a matar, se lo prometí…

—¿Por qué? Acaso…

— Sí genio, él es mi medio hermano.— Sujeta sus manos una contra otra, hace los mismo gesto que cuando era niña y era atrapada jugando a las escondidas. — Hola primo.

* * *

_**—Autora…—**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Vivimos tiempos de sequía en lo que comentarios se refiere. **_

_**Comenten, critiquen, escriban.**_

_**Necesito inspiración.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**DLila**_


End file.
